


If I Was Orpheus, And You Were Eurydice

by SoulOfStars



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, I promise, It's marked as F/F and F/M and M/M because it's really up to you, M/M, Other, Poetry, Poetry Filled With Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: Poetry I wrote on a whim after seeing a post on Tumblr by @uncarnetmaisvirtuel that was all "RIP to Orpheus but I'm different"Thank you for the inspiration lmao
Relationships: Eurydice wife of Orpheus/Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 6





	If I Was Orpheus, And You Were Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @soulofstarstungl !

If I was Orpheus, and  
You were Eurydice,  
I’d reach back to take your hand in mine.  
I wouldn’t look—I couldn’t look. 

Your hand was so, so cold. 

I’d sing you songs on the way up.  
You used to harmonize with me,  
But I guess you wouldn’t,  
Or couldn’t,  
So I sang my songs and,  
When they echoed back at me,  
I harmonized with myself. 

I’d tell you of my travels through Hades,  
How I met Persephone, Queen of the Underworld,  
How her hair shines red and her skin  
Is a sunkissed brown, even in winter. 

I’d tell you that I met Lord Hades, himself,  
How his gaze could cut steel, and  
I’d tell you  
That I was scared, 

But a life without you was no life at all. 

I’d sing you the song I sang when you died,  
And I’d have to promise you, _promise_  
Not to sing that way ever again. 

I’d make new songs as we ascended,  
The paths lit by what looked like stars  
Overhead, but could not have been.  
None of the constellations were familiar. 

What if they _were_ stars?  
What if the Underworld had stars of its own,  
Placed there one by one by Lord Hades  
For Persephone, his Queen? 

The way up was so long.  
I started to name the stars,  
Placing them in constellations and  
Writing my own little tales for them. 

You said nothing, and  
Your hand in mine was so, so cold. 

There was daylight ahead, finally.  
The River Styx was our only barrier  
To the Overworld, and  
Charon, with his stormy eyes,  
Let us pass. 

We were out, but  
I didn’t let go of your hand  
For another few steps.  
You were warm again. 

I breathed,  
Blinking in the sunset’s orange light.  
Behind me, I heard you inhale slowly.  
You exhaled.  
I turned. 

If I was Orpheus, and  
You were Eurydice,  
I’d have your hands in mine,  
And I’d see your smile once more,  
And I’d be  
Breathless.


End file.
